1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for capturing a subject though a transparent organic light emitting diode (TOLED) module at a front side without positional deflection by positioning a camera in correspondence to a middle portion of a rear surface of the TOLED module.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. For example, folder type mobile terminals, slide-type mobile terminals, bar-type or rotation-type mobile terminals are now available.
Mobile terminals also include camera functions that the user can use to take pictures. Video calls are also available using the camera functions provided on the mobile terminal. Thus, user can now talk to each other using a video call service. However, the video call service is limited in its capabilities.